De verdad es Amor Song Fic
by George Joestar
Summary: Una noche especial en donde dos almas se unen


Tipo de escrito: Song-fic.  
>Canción: No Se si Es Amor – Reik.<br>Cantidad de Palabras: 1860.  
>Título: "De Verdad Es Amor"<br>Categoría: T.  
>Fandom: Pokemon.<br>Pareja: Pokeshipping.  
>Género: RomanceMelodrama.

* * *

><p><strong>De Verdad Es Amor<strong>

Ya eran avanzadas la horas en la noche, estaba oscuro y solo se podía observar el manto nocturno sobre la cuidad, el iluminar de la luna, y algunos focos que trataban de alumbrar la calle. La Noche estaba callada y se podía ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor, se podía escuchar el retumbar del viento en las ramas de los árboles, y el arrullo de las aves ya acurrucadas en sus nidos.

Yo iba en dirección a mi departamento después de las largas horas de trabajo concebidas hoy en mi horario laboral, estaba agotado y desde lo lejos logre ver un parque, el cual nunca pude observar con detenimiento ya que no salía de mi casa si no era para hacer algunas compras, y salir a trabajar, ya que no tenia amigos para salir de parranda como debería hacerlo una persona normal de 20 años que era la edad que yo tenia.

Pude observar al sentarme en una banca de aquel parque tan místico a esas horas, a una chica que estaba llorando, recostada sobre un gran roble, tapándose la cara con las manos, no se que me paso, pero algo dentro de mi, me hizo correr hacia ella, para descubrir que es lo que le ocurría.

Era una noche especial,

Para enamorarse

No se si te iba a encontrar

Pero fui a buscarte.

De pronto algo hizo, que me paralizara cerca de ti, me quede observándote. Y cuando viste que yo estaba a tu lado, levantaste el rostro, y con melancólica voz pronunciaste- Usted ¿quien es? - Yo me quede paralizado sin poder decir nada como si mi voz estuviera siendo sostenida por mi conciencia para no decir alguna estupidez como casi siempre ocurría, mientras observaba tu hermoso rostro y tus bellos ojos berilos.

Y cuando, te mire no lo pude resistir,

Y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir

Mi corazón a mil por hora, al escuchar esa voz tan hermosa y triste a la vez, mi mete que me decía solo una palabra – Bésala - Yo estaba como un bobo mirándola sin saber que decir, y de pronto en un arranque de inconsciencia la agarre de sus ropajes y la ataje a mi cuerpo, la abrase como nunca lo hubiese hecho. Luego se ese momento se no saber que me estaba pasando, reaccione. La chica correspondió a mi abrazo y yo le pedí su nombre.

- Kasumi - Musito a penas audible pero yo le escuche, ella después de unos segundos me pregunto  
>- ¿Y el se usted? - Yo me quede atónito, mi garganta no quería responder y yo le dije apenas en un suspiro.<br>- Satoshi - Que creo que ella escucho muy bien ya que…  
>- ¡Satoshi! - Repetía mientras me abrazaba más fuerte aun, y mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus delicadas mejillas.<p>

Y en esa noche de ti yo quede

Hechizado.

Con mi mano limpie esa lágrima y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar tu rostro. - Que es lo que siento en mi pecho - Pensé para mis adentros a lo cual una voz que no escuchaba hace mucho me respondió. - Es tu corazón, el cual ha revivido por el amor que esta naciendo en tu alma - Expresó calmadamente para no perturbar el momento.

- ¿Pero como? Si solo lo había oído latir tan rápido y fuera de si el día en que murió mi madre pero solo fue para llorar - Respondí en mi cabeza, peleando con esa voz que era mi subconsciente – No creo que me allá enamorado de esta joven a la cual solo he visto esta vez, pero… es una nueva sensación que me causa gozo y dolor a la vez. Me siento feliz que por fin la haya encontrado.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

Late más fuerte el corazón,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin

De pronto sentí algo frío que pasaba por debajo de mi camisa, eran tus manos que buscaban calor de alguna manera, y que estaban haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran más todavía. Yo puse mis manos atrás de tu nuca para que nuestros cuerpos sucumbieran ante el regocijo de estar tan cercanos el uno al otro, y tu como queriendo aceptar la situación me dijiste- Acércate mas - Ante esas palabras yo me acerque mas a ti y sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo ya que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer que no fuera mi difunta madre, ¡si! Lo acabo de admitir casi sin darme cuenta, en mis pensamientos, que soy casto nunca he gozado del gozo de poseer mujer alguna.

- Es la primera vez, que estoy con una mujer - Dije en voz casi inaudible que tú oíste ya que al momento de tratar de rectificar lo que dije tú me respondiste sin darme permiso para hablar.

- Yo te enseñare ha ser feliz - Dijiste para luego poder continuar – Te enseñare lo que es el amor y la pasión.

Me encanta la idea de que seas tú

Quien me lo va a enseñar.

Te tome entre mis brazos y te lleve hasta mi cuarto, te recosté en mi cama, y ahí los dos juntos nos sentimos avergonzados de no saber como terminar lo que aviamos comenzado y de ni siquiera saber como desarrollarlo. No me resistí a la tentación de tus dulces labios, de esa boca tan carnosa, de la cual tenia ceceos de poseer, para saborearla y poder saber que es lo que la hace tan mágica ya que con el solo deseo de verlos comienzo a sudar frío, también me dan ganas de tocar con cariño esa piel tan pálida y tan frágil que me dan ganas de poseerla de tocarla y de protegerla como si fuera mía.

Quise robarme la miel que se

Esconde en tus labios

Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene

Clavado,

Luego de un momento comprendí que por tu mente pasaba lo mismo, que tu me querías hacer tuyo a como de lugar. Me acerque despacio para no molestar al momento tan intimo que estábamos viviendo, te bese en los labios de apoco baje a tu cuello, pase mi inexperta lengua por tus hombros hasta que me molesto tu ropa, te la fui desprendiendo poco a poco, hasta dejar desnudo tu torso haciéndose notar tus pequeños pechos de adolescente entrando a la adultez, y tu fina cintura, acompañadas por definidas caderas. Me volví loco ante tal espectáculo, y bese tu cuerpo.

Fui nuevamente subiendo hasta tu boca para besarla y ser correspondido por la tuya, nuestros inexpertos besos, se fueron mezclando hasta por fin formar y descubrir uno que nos dejaba respirar para no acabar de besarnos alocadamente. Tus besos me vuelven loco me hacen convertir en animal, tu de a poco me vas calmando mientras desabrochas mi camisa y dejas al descubierto mi cuerpo, rodeas con tus manos mis espalda y la acaricias mientras yo te beso la boca poco a poco en un beso cada vez mas apasionado.

Y cuando te bese

Comencé a descubrir,

Todo ese amor

Que guardabas para mí

Llegamos poco a poco al momento fulminante tu me besas y yo te beso mas alocadamente, estamos juntos en mi habitación con la luz apagada con las ventanas abiertas para que sea testigo de mi aprendizaje la hermosa luna llena que adorna el manto nocturno de la noche en la cuidad, afuera solo se escucha el viento y muy de vez en cuando algún auto pasar.

Ya son las 03:00 de la madrugada y aun reina la noche todavía no aclara el alba y aun los dos nos seguimos amando, mientras yo aprendo cada paso de ti y te examino por completo tu cuerpo y las facciones de tu piel.

Y en esa noche de ti yo quede

Hechizado.

La mañana ya comienza, y suena mi despertador me anuncia las 06:00 A.m., lo tomo y lo apago para no despertar tu sueño, pero es demasiado tarde, tu estas abriendo los ojos y te aferras a mi al ver que estas sobre mi pecho, para luego decir- Me he enamorado de ti - Yo quede sorprendido ante su declaración pero no hable ya que ella continuo – Y no podré vivir de ahora en adelante un minuto sin tu amor, Satoshi quiero que tu seas el único ser en mi vida, y que permanezcas a mi lado. - Yo no supe que decir hasta que escuche una voz que dijo –tu la amas, te enamoraste de ella al momento de verla llorando en aquel roble, ella te acaba de demostrar tu amor, las cosas las tienes claras, solo falta tu respuesta. - Yo también te amo, me enamore en el primer momento en que te vi. Llorando en aquel árbol, en el parque, y te juro que no me separare de ti, nunca.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

Late más fuerte el corazón,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin

- ¡Te amo Kasumi, y amo que seas mi maestra! - Grite a todo pulmón por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia la calle al tu pedirme que te diera una prueba mas de mi amor, me sentí genial al hacerlo ya que después tu me tomaste la mano y me atrajiste hacia ti para besarme desenfrenadamente.

Me encanta la idea de que seas tú

Quien me lo va a enseñar

_Kasumi_ _ _

* * *

><p>No se como explicar el gozo que siento en este momento, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron la noche anterior bajo el roble en el cual siempre lloro las penas de amor, por no ser capaz de amar a ninguna persona, hasta el día de hoy, me siento feliz por estar al lado de un hombre así – Mi querido Satoshi - Dije casi para mi misma, porque es mío, es mi querido Satoshi el cual me ha jurado amor eterno, al cual me entregue por completo. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, ya que por fin mi atormentado corazón encontró dueño.<p>

Pudiera ser que tú y yo somos dos corazones

Que el destino junto.

* * *

><p>_Satoshi _<p>

Me siento tan lleno de ilusiones, de energías renovadas, es como si ella le hubiera devuelto el alma a mis ser, me siento tan feliz con este nuevo sentimiento que he descubierto, que no se como expresarlo en palabras y lo hago con acciones, besándote, acariciándote, y estando contigo toda la noche. Este sentimiento nuevo que solo se había infundido hacia mi madre (pero leve) es asombroso, nunca me había sentido así, me siento confundido pero…

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

Late más fuerte el corazón,

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin

Me encanta la idea de que seas tú

- ¿Qué dijiste amor? - Pronuncio mientras se aferraba mas a mi pecho desnudo y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Me encanta la idea de que seas tú

Quien me lo va a enseñar-

Dicho esto sellamos este nuevo amor entre los dos con beso pasional que termino de nuevo con nosotros revueltos en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
